The Dodger Escapes
by Thomas J. Flynn
Summary: Following the Dodger's trial in London, he is sent to the penal colony of Australia. The Dodger, defiant as ever decides that he will escape his prison and make his own way on this continent.


_It had been eight months since the trial and sentencing of one Mr. Jack Dawkins, better known by his peers as the Artful Dodger. In that time the Artful Dodger had been transported from his native land of England, to his new home, in Australia._

_The place that the Dodger had been confined to was a juvenile detention center. Most of the other boys who inhabited this place were the approximate age of the Dodger. The official propose of the establishment was to "protect them from the harsh criminals and dangerous beasts." This was pure nonsense to the Dodger. He had dealt with dangerous criminals for the entirety of his life, and he was certain that theses criminals could be no worse than Fagan. The beasts would be something new, but he would gladly take his chances out there, than remain locked up one day longer. _

_The Dodger was quite different from many of the other boys there. They had long ago resigned themselves to their fate. True enough they did receive three square meals a day, but it was no better than the work house. They boys were made to sew uniforms for the British Royal Navy, to add insult to injury. What the Dodger wanted was freedom, and tonight was the night he would receive it. Two days ago through much cunning and trickery he was able to lift the key from the warden, a key which_ unlocked every door in the building_. Tonight he would use it to slip past everyone and make his daring escape._

_For the Dodger, this place was no different than the streets of London. Just as it was there, in this place it did not matter who you were, what you had done, if you had been born poor, than no sympathy was awarded to you. There was one boy, Jack, who was foolish and naive, but a very good lad. He had somehow managed not to be corrupted even in a place such as this. In this way, Jack rather reminded the Dodger of his old friend Oliver. Jack's story was a sad one, his mother had been of the criminal element. Who knows who the boy's father had been. After the boy's mother had been locked up, he had been thrown in the same place as Dodger, regardless of the fact Jack had committed no crime._

_That night, after the others were lost in their dreams, the Dodger was awake, ready to escape. Soon enough, he placed his plan into action. Long after all of the lights had been put out he retrieved the key from it's hiding place within his cell. Quietly he crept down the hallway, passing each door without thinking twice. That is until he passed by the one of poor young Jack. _

_At this moment a thought passed through the head of the Dodger. The boy in that room had somehow managed to avoid the corruption of society, but how much longer could he keep his innocence in this kind of place? Perhaps, the Dodger reasoned, he could use Jack to his advantage, a lookout would be useful. What was more, the Dodger saw, was that the warden would be twice as angry with two escaped inmates. _

_The Dodger discreetly unlocked the door, and clasped a hand over Jack's mouth as to make sure he would not wake the others. He shook the boy awake and the Dodger placed a finger upon his own lips to signal to the boy to be quiet. "Quiet, now." Dodger whispered, removing his hand, "I'm breakin' out of here, and I'm bringin you with me so long as you don't slow me down, and keep a good lookout." The boy in the bed nodded slowly, and the two set off._

_Jack and the Dodger crept through the rest of the prison. Soon enough the pair spied the exit. "Now," the Dodger said taking the key out of his pocket, "we get out of here." The Dodger put the key into the padlocked gate, and soon enough the duo was liberated from their confinement. "Ah it's good to be free again." The Dodger proclaimed as he drew an enormous breath. _

_"What do we do now?" Young Jack inquired. _

_The Dodger looked around him and looked upon a pair of horses tied up to a trough. "My friend, it would seem that fate has smiled upon us today." The Dodger gleefully stated. _

_"Wouldn't it be wrong to take those horses, they don't belong to us?" Jack inquired_

_At this the Dodger laughed. "These people stole all those years of your life, it would be more fair for us to steal those horses, than leave empty handed." With that our pair of enterprising young heroes got upon their horses, and set off, riding into the sunrise. _


End file.
